


That Time

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, Oral Sex, redwings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first six months of their relationship, she'd managed well enough to avoid this sort of thing. But this time, she'd allowed herself to get sucked in by Ron's talented lips, and now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_kinkfest. Lots of love to writcraft and saintgilbert for the beta check. I'll be honest, I wrote this because this kink is lovely and needs so very much more fic for it.

"Ron..." Lavender arched her back a bit, her eyes drifting half closed as Ron's mouth found the sensitive spot on her neck near her collarbone. Her hands roamed over his back, nails scratching lightly, and she heard him moan against her neck. "W-we should stop," she gasped out as he bit a trail up along the column of her throat to kiss her jaw.   
  
"Why?" Ron asked without pulling away, working his way around to the opposite side of her neck. His own hands had been slowly creeping up along the inside of her thigh, dipping his fingers beneath her skirt, and Lavender quickly pressed her legs together to stop him from going any higher. Finally pulling back, Ron looked at her in concern. "Lav?"   
  
"Just... Let me suck your cock?" She could feel the tell-tale heat in her cheeks as a deep blush coloured them, and couldn't quite bring herself to meet his eyes. For the first six months of their relationship, she'd managed well enough to  _avoid_  this sort of thing, usually by making it out she wasn't in the mood for anything, or by finding excuses to work later that week, just so they'd both be too tired by the time she came in to get up to anything. But this time, she'd allowed herself to get sucked in by Ron's talented lips, and now...   
  
Ron's brow furrowed and he pulled back further, considering her closely, and she almost cursed the fact he'd become more perceptive in the years since Hogwarts. "What's wrong, Lavender?"   
  
"Nothing!" she answered quickly, starting to push herself up and keeping her legs tight together just to be safe, adopting a coy smile and reaching for him. "I just want to taste you, that's all. Please, Ron?" She made it as far as the waistband of his trousers before Ron caught her wrists, gently pulling her hands away.   
  
"You know something funny I've noticed since we got together?" he asked conversationally as he guided her hands down to her own lap. "The same week every month, you make yourself scarce for a few days. At first I thought it was just a coincidence, until I realized that it really was the  _same week_  every time." Lavender's face heated further as her blush deepened, and she quickly pulled her hands free of his to start fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, no longer meeting Ron's eyes.   
  
"So then I started thinking," Ron continued, moving to press himself against her side, wrapping one arm around her waist. "I know how these things work, Lav. I  _know_  why you're usually hiding this week of the month – why you're trying to hide now."   
  
"Ron-"   
  
"It doesn't bother me, you know." Startled, she turned and looked at him uncertainly. "This sort of thing. It's... not really a turn off for me." Lavender pulled a face, causing Ron to laugh as he settled a hand on her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. "I can prove to you just how little it bothers me, if you want."   
  
Pursing her lips, Lavender considered him for a long moment before asking, " _How?_ " To her surprise, Ron pulled back with a smile, moving off the sofa to stand and holding out a hand for her.   
  
"Come to bed with me."   
  
"Ron," Lavender sighed, starting to shake her head and stopping when Ron grasped her hand anyway and tugged her up to her feet. He didn't speak again, only gave her an expectant look until she finally nodded and let him lead her to the bedroom of his flat. Once there, she found herself being pulled into his arms, pressed tight against his chest as Ron claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. She didn't quite register that he was backing her towards the bed until the backs of her knees connected with the mattress and she toppled down onto it.   
  
Ron climbed over her a moment later, nudging her onto her back and reaching his hands to her skirt, bunching it up around her waist. She brought her hands down to stop him, but Ron caught her wrists again, brushing his lips to her palms before guiding her arms down to the bed again.   
  
"Trust me, Lav," he murmured, looking into her eyes as he reached for her knickers. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, Lavender pressed her thighs together again when she felt him begin to tug at the fabric, letting out a strained whimper.   
  
"Please, Ron, you don't have to-"   
  
"I  _want_  to."   
  
She stilled at that, looking up at him for a long moment before allowing her legs to ease open. Lavender turned her face to avoid his gaze while her cheeks flamed, but lifted her hips all the same as Ron slid her knickers down over her legs. Once again she found herself pressing her thighs together but didn't fight him this time as he spread her open with his hands.   
  
"You're beautiful," Ron murmured, pushing Lavender's legs wider apart and leaning down over her until his face hovered just above her. Her next protest was interrupted by a startled squeak when Ron's tongue slid between her lips, finding her clit with no trouble at all and proceeding to flick it the same way he'd done countless times before while doing this.   
  
Squeezing her eyes closed, Lavender focused on breathing to keep from squirming or reaching to stop him again. She felt his fingers creep up higher on her thighs until he was spreading her lips apart with his hands, and her breath caught in her throat. " _Ron..._ "   
  
Rather than answer her, Ron pressed his face closer, angling it enough to press his mouth to her and dip his tongue inside without any hesitation. Lavender squeaked again, unable to stop herself from bucking her hips at the familiar sensation. Despite his assertion that he didn't mind, she'd expected him to be less than enthusiastic as his tongue probed inside her, knowing it was more than her arousal he would be tasting as he did. Instead, Ron seemed more eager than usual, pressing his face close and wiggling his tongue inside her while his nose ground against the sensitive nub of her clit.   
  
She leaned her head back with a low moan as she felt him withdraw his tongue only to flick it over her clit rapidly, the sparks of pleasure shooting through her quickly overriding the embarrassment she felt. After a few more moments, she moved her hands from their place, fisting in the duvet, to reach down and tangle her fingers in Ron's hair, urging him closer. For a moment, she worried whether that was taking it too far, and tensed until she felt Ron shift between her legs.   
  
His face pressed closer to her and his tongue pushed inside her once again while he resumed grinding his nose against her clit. She heard him moan low in his throat and lifted her head, an answering moan falling from her own lips as she saw himself freeing his hard cock from his trousers and begin stroking himself while he licked her.   
  
Tightening her hold on Ron's hair, Lavender rocked her hips to grind up into his face and was rewarded by Ron increasing his efforts. He closed his mouth around her clit and sucked it for a moment, teasing with his teeth before pulling away again to fuck her with his tongue, sounding every bit as aroused as she was. Lavender dropped her head back with a soft moan and shifted her legs wider apart, fisting her hands in Ron's hair and pulling him in as she bucked her hips, gasping out his name as she panted for breath.   
  
A steady string of moans fell from Ron's lips, mingling with the sound of her own as he continued working her over with his tongue, and she could make out the sound of his hand working over his cock as he did. When the sound of his moans began to meld into deep groans rumbling in his throat, Lavender lost herself, the stimulation of Ron's tongue and the way he teased her clit finally pushing her over the edge as she came with a loud cry. Her hands twisted in his hair and her back arched, hips pressing up to hold him against her, and his tongue continued lapping at her as she rode out her orgasm, tasting every bit of her he could.   
  
She vaguely registered Ron sitting up as her body collapsed against the bed again, sweat-soaked and panting for breath, and she cracked her eyes open in time to see him throw his head back as he came, spilling over his hand with a muttered curse. Before she could realize what was happening, he leaned down over her and claimed her lips in a kiss, and without thinking, Lavender parted her lips for him, her tongue dashing out to tangle with his. Her breath hitched as she tasted her blood on his tongue and she pulled back with a startled sound, looking up at Ron in surprise.   
  
"You okay?" he asked, still breathing hard and not even seeming to realize that her blood was smeared around his mouth and the tip of his nose. Lavender hesitated for a long moment, licking her lips and tasting more of her blood and the familiar taste of her own come there before she finally nodded.   
  
"Yeah... I'm fine." Reaching her arm out for him with a smile, she pulled him back for another kiss, letting Ron press her down onto the bed again and curling against his side when they finally broke apart.   
  
"So," Ron said, grinning at her as he tucked an arm beneath her to hold her against him. "Do I have to worry about you hiding any more when it's that time?"   
  
Lavender laughed, looking up at him and leaning in to press her lips to his in a quick kiss. "No. But please go wash your face off now so we can go to bed."


End file.
